Coffee Shop
by soulb2g
Summary: Percakapan singkat dan pada akhirnya menimbulkan tanya terjadi di sebuah coffee shop tempat seorang pemuda duduk dan menunggu rekannya. BlockBAP. Crack.


**Coffee Shop**

_By : soulb2g_

Rate : K+

Cast : Yongguk, Yukwon, Himchan (BlockBAP)

Pairing : GuKwon (crack)

Genre : General

Disclaimer : Masing-masing karakter yang disebutkan milik Tuhan YME.

_Ini hanyalah fiksi. Sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kisah nyata._

* * *

Yongguk masih tidak dapat mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sebuah café kecil yang tak begitu dipenuhi pengunjung dengan ditemani satu buah laptop dan sepasang _earphone_ keluaran baru tanpa memesan apapun.

Dia menatap datar layar monitor yang tengah menampilkan _screen saver_ dengan menunjukkan gambar yang sama secara berulang kali karena penggunanya sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan laptop tersebut. Dan bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang dirinya aneh dan mulai berspekulasi kacau _'duh ganteng-ganteng kok gaptek'_, _'lagi galau mungkin?'_, _'ck aku lapar.'_

Ok, spekulasi terakhir sangatlah tidak berhubungan dengan pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang duduk seorang diri di tengah café yang cenderung dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang saling menemani dan minum kopi bersama.

Bang Yongguk bukanlah manusia gagap teknologi seperti yang diperkirakan oleh manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan di tempat itu. Dia cukup berpendidikan dan bahkan cenderung memeliki tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi. Dia paham benar dengan teknologi dan apa saja kegunaan dain manfaat yang bisa diambil dari barang elektronik canggih yang cenderung selalu berkembang sesuai perkembangan zaman. Jadi, spekulasi pertama dapat dilempar dari jendela.

Untuk spekulasi kedua, apakah dia sedang galau? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Keluarga Bang sangatlah harmonis dan tak pernah berseteru satu sama lain. Walau terkadang tidak jarang perbedaan pendapat dan masalah mengganggu keharmonisan tersebut namun semuanya dapat terlewati dengan baik. Untuk masalah cinta, Yongguk masih belum menemukan orang yang cocok dengan berbagai kriteria yang ada di kepalanya. Bukan berarti dia lelaki yang suka pilih-pilih kekasih, hanya saja belum ada satupun perempuan yang menarik hatinya. Memang Yongguk dulu pernah berhubungan dengan seorang penyanyi cantik yang sopan dan lembut namun hubungan mereka kandas hanya dalam waktu 4 bulan akibat 'cinta yang telah hilang dan kehambaran di antara keduanya'. Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh media cetak maupun internet mengenai mereka berdua. Dan kedua belah pihak tidak ingin repot-repot membenarkan judul artikel yang berlebihan tersebut karena menurut mereka itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Biarkan media berkicau apapun tentang mereka asalkan pihak tersebut tidak memacu percik api yang dapat menghantar kedua pihak dalam rumor tak sedap dan mencemarkan nama baik, mereka yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang Yongguk dan sang mantan pun masih berkomunikasi dan berteman dekat tanpa adanya kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Lalu sampai sekarang pun belum ada masalah berarti yang membuatnya galau. Jadi dapat disimpulkan, spekulasi kedua juga salah.

Jadi, sekarang apa yang tengah mengusik pikiran pemuda tersebut yang membuatnya tidak mengutak-atik perangkat lunak yang sudah terpasang di laptop dengan lincah seperti biasa sambil meminum secangkir teh susu panas layaknya rutinitas sehari-hari?

Nada dering tanda adanya telepon masuk pun membuyarkan lamunannya. Yongguk yang tersentak segera mencari-cari keberadaan HP-nya yang masih tersimpan manis di saku celana. Dengan sigap dia mengambil HP tersebut dan tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya dia menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Yo! Dimana kau?"

_'Kim Himchan'_, pikir Yongguk datar disertai helaan nafas panjang.

"Di tempat biasa. Kau dimana?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, aku masih di jalan. Macet. Biasa, _rush-hour_. Mungkin telat sekitar 5 menit lebih," Kim Himchan, begitulah nama lengkap penelepon tersebut, menjawab dengan tenang seakan fakta bahwa Yongguk telah menunggu kedatangannya selama dua setengah jam bukanlah hal yang penting.

Yongguk mati-matian menahan emosinya. Terkadang sahabatnya yang satu itu memang melampaui batas.

"...cepatlah datang," Kata Yongguk datar sambil memutuskan telepon. Dia meletakkan HP di atas meja dan mendengus kesal. Sampai sekarang dia heran mengapa dia masih betah bersahabat baik dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak menghargai waktu seperti Himchan. Kalau mengutip kata nenek, 'sahabat sejati tak kan lekang oleh waktu dan apapun kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Pada akhirnya mereka akan mencari jalan pulang menuju orang yang mereka percayai sebagai sahabat.'

Ha ha ha. Nenek yang bijaksana. Tapi kutipan itu tidak ada dalam pikiran Yongguk ketika memikirkan tali persahabatannya dengan Himchan. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Dia tetap bersahabat dengannya mungkin karena faktor kebutuhan dan lamanya waktu bagi mereka untuk mengenal dan mengerti satu sama lain bahkan hingga mengetahui rahasia masing-masing, atau bahkan mungkin karena faktor cuaca. Namun, entahlah.

Saat dia hendak memutuskan untuk menggunakan laptopnya kembali terdengar suara ramah dari belakangnya,

"Satu _espresso_ dingin untuk pria kesepian."

Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tersenyum kepadanya sambil membawa satu gelas _espresso_ dingin di atas nampan. Melihat pemandangan itu, pengunjung yang dari tadi sebenarnya tidak memesan apa-apa selain air putih—yang sudah habis dan bekasnya telah dibawa kembali oleh pelayan yang bertugas—hanya dapat memandang dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maaf, saya tidak pesan itu," Katanya ragu.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan meletakkan_ espresso_ dingin itu di atas meja tanpa memedulikan protes Yongguk.

"Haha, anggap saja ini traktiran dariku. Lagipula bukankah tidak enak menunggu tanpa ditemani segelas _espresso_ dingin di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini?" Dia berkata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar disertai kebingungan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hm...baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu," Ucap Yongguk pada akhirnya yang disambut dengan balasan _'sama-sama_' dari si pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Setelah dipikir-pikir jarang sekali ada seseorang—bahkan seorang asing yang tak pernah dikenalnya semasa hidupnya—mentraktirnya minuman atau makanan kecuali Himchan, jadi mau tidak mau dia menghargai itikad baik pemuda itu. Hal tersebut juga sama sekali tidak merugikan bahkan sebaliknya. Jadi satu ucapan terima kasih menurutnya cukup untuk membalas jasa pemuda di sampingnya itu. Untuk sementara.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Yongguk menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut tahu jika dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Kali ini dengan tatapan curiga, Yongguk bertanya, "Apa kau menguping pembicaraanku di telepon?"

Pemuda tersebut tersentak—lebih tepatnya berlagak—terkejut, "Wah, ketahuan ya? Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, kok. Hanya saja terdengar dari sana."

Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata sipit layaknya mata kucing—begitulah pendapat Yongguk ketika melihat matanya—mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah kasir. Memang jarak kursi Yongguk dan kasir café tersebut tidak terlalu jauh apalagi dengan suara baritonnya yang khas dan terkadang tanpa dapat dikontrol pun volume suaranya tetap keras tidak dapat membuatnya berdebat lebih jauh akan hal ini. Yongguk berdeham dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menyebalkan.

"Oh begitu, pantas saja,"

Seringaian jenaka terpampang di wajah pemuda bermata kucing tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda berenampilan eksentrik itu tak kunjung ragu untuk duduk di hadapan pemuda satunya yang tengah dilanda kebingungan setelah meletakkan nampan di meja sebelah yang kosong. Yongguk hanya dapat menatap orang asing yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan senyuman dan mata penuh antisipasi tersebut dalam diam dan perkiraan-perkiraan yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Seakan dapat membaca ketidaknyamanan Yongguk, si pemuda tertawa kecil, "Haha, maaf aku langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu selagi temanmu belum datang."

"Hm, aku tidak tahu kalau di café ini orang yang tidak kita kenal sebelumnya bisa saling menemani satu sama lain," Tutur Yongguk. Si pemuda kembali tertawa.

"Tidak juga. Memang hal ini tidak lazim dilakukan. Tetapi, ketika aku tahu kalau kau tengah menunggu seseorang, ya, aku berinisiatif untuk menemanimu yang terlihat kesepian. Anggap saja untuk melepas jenuh," Pemuda tersebut mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat ini, Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk 'mendekatiku' 'kan?"

Kali ini si pemuda tidak tertawa kecil melainkan mengeluarkan gelak tawa keras yang disertai dengan tepukan telapak tangan di atas pahanya. Yongguk pun salah tingkah. Apakah dia mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Ya, ampun. Walaupun penampilanku seperti ini aku masih berada di jalan lurus, tenang saja," Si pemuda—oke, sekarang Yongguk memutuskan untuk memanggilnya Kitty, _just for the sake of it_—berkata di sela-sela tawanya. Ketika Yongguk mencerna kata-kata tersebut dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk merasa malu dan ikut menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan tertawa tertahan.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kitty tiba-tiba, sekali lagi tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa perkenalan macam apapun. Yongguk mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjawab dengan lirih.

"24 tahun,"

Kitty mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,"Ah, berarti kau sudah bekerja, ya?"

Yongguk mengedikkan bahunya, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

" 'Bisa dibilang begitu' katamu? Mengapa kau terdengar tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabanmu?" Kitty terkekeh pelan sembari menopang dagunya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Yongguk hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti,"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua dan itu memberikan Yongguk ruang untuk berpikir. Benar, mengapa dia tidak terdengar yakin dengan pekerjaannya sendiri? Bukankah pekerjaan yang kali ini ia lakukan merupakan pekerjaan yang ia usahakan dengan jerih payah dan keringat sendiri karena sesuai dengan minat dan bakatnya? Selang beberapa detik, Kitty memecahkan keheningan pada akhirnya.

"Ok, apa aku boleh tahu apa pendapatmu mengenai kopi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yongguk kembali menatapnya bingung. Tapi karena tidak mau terus bertahan dalam keadaan tidak jelas ini lebih lama, Yongguk memutuskan untuk meladeni pertanyaan Kitty manis di hadapannya tersebut. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mengisi waktu dengan percakapan macam ini. Sambil memainkan ujung cangkir kopi di depannya dia menjawab,

"Kopi itu terlalu pahit. Walaupun ada yang manis tapi menurutku kafein tidak cocok di lidahku. Rasanya kadang terlalu tajam dan tidak seimbang. Terlalu banyak minum kopi juga dapat membahayakan kesehatan—" Yongguk mengambil nafas sejenak dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada si Kitty. Namun, melihat ekspresi Kitty yang netral dan terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang ia katakan, Yongguk pun melanjutkan,"—Walaupun kopi kadang diperlukan untuk membantuku terjaga tetap saja aku lakukan itu hanya dengan dorongan pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku untuk tetap terjaga dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepatnya dan sesempurna mungkin. Bukan karena aku suka kopi atau lain sebagainya."

Si Kitty di hadapannya memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cela. Melihatnya saja mendorong Yongguk untuk mengelus pipinya dan merasakan kelembutan dari kulit putih tersebut. Namun, demi Tuhan, atas nama harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai pria yang masih berada di jalan yang benar dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tipikal," Gumam Kitty lirih dan bahkan luput dari pendengaran Yongguk. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangan yang ia jadikan tumpu untuk menahan beban kepalanya. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas ia sibukkan dengan memainkan bungkus gula putih di depannya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, dia berkata, "Pendapatmu memang benar dan dapat diterima. Namun, ada beberapa lubang yang tidak kau gali lebih lanjut, Bang Yongguk-_sshi_"

Yongguk kemudian merasa tertarik dengan percakapan ini, "Ok, lalu apa saja lubang yang belum kugali itu?"

"Oh, tidak penting sebenarnya," Kitty mengangkat satu bungkus gula putih yang tersaji di meja dan mulai merobeknya kemudian menumpahkan isinya di atas taplak meja. Yongguk terbelalak melihatnya.

"Hei, kau—"

"Tenang saja akan kubersihkan nanti," Kata pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan tenang kemudian, menggunakan telunjuk jarinya, dia bermain dengan bubuk gula putih yang berceceran di atas meja, "Bisa kulanjutkan?"

Yongguk menelan ludahnya, "Silahkan."

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memberikanmu ini?" Kitty mengarahkan pandangannya kepada _Espresso_ dingin yang gelasnya sudah diselimuti bulir-bulir air akibat uap yang mencair di udara panas. Yongguk mengedikan bahunya dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan mudah.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Sekarang senyuman di wajah si Kitty mengembang menjadi seringai. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki tanpa berhenti menyibukkan tangan kanannya dengan bubuk gula putih yang sepertinya ia jadikan sebagai media ukir pasir—gula.

"_Es-press-oh_. Begitulah Espresso seharusnya dieja—" Kitty memberi jeda selang beberapa detik untuk mengambil nafas dam kemudian melanjutkan, "—Minuman yang disajikan didalam gelas demitasse . _Espresso_ memiliki dua lapisan yang disebut _liquid_ (cairan) dan elemen buih yang berwarna kecoklatan dan tebal (_crema_). Secangkir _espresso_ dapat dilihat dan dinilai secara kasat mata dari elemen penampakan (_crema_) serta elemen rasa lainnya seperti kekuatan (_body_), pekat kemanisan, hingga ke _after taste_. (1)"

Yongguk mengangkat alis sebelahnya, ok, percakapan ini sudah benar-benar menarik atensinya, "Lalu?"

Kitty dengan sigap menatap intens tepat kepada kedua bola mata Yongguk yang nampak terkejut akibat tingkah perilaku yang berubah drastis, perumpamaanya mungkin seperti ini : dari pemuda santai menjadi peneliti kritis.

"Bang Yongguk-_sshi_, aroma kopi pada secangkir _espresso_ sangat kuat dan harum. _Espresso_ juga kaya akan rasa kopi. Karena pekat, _espresso_ cenderung lebih kental dan lembut. Rasa dari _espresso _yaitu manis bercampur pahit. Ada juga yang mengatakan manis seperti karamel.(2)"

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan diriku yang bukan penggemar kopi?"

Kitty kembali menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, "Kau adalah _espresso_. Bang Yongguk-_sshi_."

"Dari pandangan pertama aku melihat dirimu sebagai pemuda yang kaku dan tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata bahkan pemalu (crema berwarna gelap). Kau juga kadang tanpa sadar sengaja membuat aura sekitarmu untuk terlihat suram dan misterius agar orang-orang merasa segan padamu (pahit)

Semua orang yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu mungkin akan mencetuskan berbagai macam hipotesis. Salah satunya, penampilan dan wujud fisikmu yang tampak mengintimidasi tapi menarik indera penglihatan dan rasa ingin tahu manusia (pekat), namun pada saatnya mereka mengenalimu ada senyuman tulus di balik wajah kaku tersebut (kental dan lembut)

Setelah didekati (disisip sedikit demi sedikit) barulah mereka bisa melihat pemuda manis (_sweetness_) yang sopan dan memiliki ambisi untuk bisa mewujudkan keinginannya (kekuatan), dan begitu mereka selesai berbicara denganmu menit-menit yang akan datang—"

Kitty kembali memberikan jeda dari perkataannya. Yongguk yang terbengong-bengong mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan menatap pemuda yang kembali sibuk dalam aktivitas anehnya tersebut, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang membingungkan akal pikirannya.

Dan akhirnya Kitty pun mengakhiri dengan kalimat yang berunsur anti-klimaks, "Mereka (Aku) tidak akan menyesal telah bertemu denganmu (_after taste_)."

Yongguk menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya kepada si Kitty, "Aku tidak tahu apa kau adalah psikiater yang tengah melakukan karya tulis ilmiah mengenai kopi dan kepribadian seseorang namun hanya dua pertanyaanku yang sedari tadi belum terjawab. Apa lubang yang belum kugali sejauh ini dan apa hubungannya espresso dan berbagai penjelasanmu mengenai kopi itu dan aku dengan fakta bahwa aku bukan penggemar kopi?"

Dengan tenang dan senyuman yang tak pernah kandas dari wajahnya, Kitty menjawab dengan santai, "Silakan pikirkan jawaban itu sendiri."

Kitty pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian merapikan pakaiannya, dia melihat jam dinding dan berseringai seakan-akan dia mengetahui sesuatu, "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Hei, Bang Yongguk-_sshi_. Terima kasih atas waktu luang ini. Aku benar-benar menghargainya. Sekarang ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi, jadi...Sampai jumpa!"

Hanya dengan meninggalkan satu senyuman dan anggukan dia berlalu tanpa melihat kembali ke belakang dimana Yongguk duduk dengan tampang tercengang. Bahkan, dia baru tersadar bahwa Kitty sialan itu sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namanya. Walaupun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya karena Yongguk juga tidak berpikir untuk menanyakan namanya sedari tadi, dia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Yo, Yongguk! Siapa itu?"

Satu lagi suara yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali mengagetkan Yongguk. Merasa risih, Yongguk menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menatap orang yang ditunggunya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Entahlah. Cepat duduk," Perintahnya ketus. Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Yongguk

"Sambutan yang ramah sekali tuan Bang, aku tersanjung," Sindir Himchan tak kalah ketusnya. Selang beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan tajam dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Kalau kau tetap mempertahankan kebiasaan telat itu kau tidak akan pernah maju, Channie," Balas Yongguk sambil menyunggingkan seringai khas-nya. Himchan memutar kedua bola matanya namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah kartu nama yang tertinggal di atas meja.

"Hei, Yongguk. Kartu nama siapa ini?"

Yongguk melihat kartu nama tersebut dan dengan ragu dia mengambilnya kemudian membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera pada kartu tersebut.

"Kim Yukwon. Barista."

Saraf otak Yongguk mulai bekerja lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Selang beberapa detik dia pun mulai tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Secara tidak langsung dia menyatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap objek material utama dari fokus seorang barista yang tak lain adalah si Kitty itu!

"Ya, Tuhan. Semoga saja dia tidak tersinggung," Gumamnya. Dan Himchan hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak, dia tidak merasa tersinggung.

Sama sekali.

Yukwon menyenderkan punggungnya pada tiang listrik dengan tangan kanan memegang secangkir plastik _espresso_ yang ia beli dari cafe tetangga. Dia menatap dari jauh kedua sosok yang sekarang tengah bercanda gurau satu sama lain sambil meminum kopinya pelan. Setelah meminumnya seteguk dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan berujar pelan,

"Manis."

_-Le fin-_

Source : (1) category/uncategorized/ l (2)

**A/N** : Hai, gue sebenernya bukan pendatang baru di dunia _fanfiction _2 tahun lalu gue pernah terjun ke dunia ini tapi cuma sebentar karena keburu bosen dan gak ada ide lagi buat nulis cerita ha ha ha. Gue akhirnya kembali dengan cerita yang sebenernya sangat gak jelas dan membosankan alur ceritanya ini, mungkin karena gue nulis dulu itu pas tengah malem dan ide cerita ini cuma mengalir secara spontan tanpa gue tahu itu nyambung apa nggak. Gue bukan psikolog. Gue bukan Dewi Lestari, Jadi maaf kalo penjelasan Ukwon tentang_ espresso_ itu agak gak nyambung hehe. Terakhir,_ this is just for fun_. Gue gak begitu mencari _review_, gue cuma mau nge_publish_ cerita ini untuk umum udah aja hehe. Tapi kalau emang mau memasukkan _review_ boleh-boleh aja gak ada yang larang wks.

See you later guys.


End file.
